


The Doctor and the Library Thief

by chimyra



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 08:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6510280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimyra/pseuds/chimyra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the Doctor's newest companion steals a library.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doctor and the Library Thief

**Author's Note:**

> So I was trying to keep the companion as non gendered as possible. I think its a little stilted as a result, but that's due to my horrible writer skills, so you know just overlook that. Let me know what you think and Thanks for reading. Also can be whatever doctor you want. I may have been imagining ten and occasionally eleven. With a bit of nine thrown in. So thats a thing.

Opening the TARDIS doors with a flourish, the Doctor looked expectantly at his companion as they stepped through to the Library of Alexandria. "Well here we are, although I still think we should have started with something more exciting than a library. Although to be honest the last library I visited turned out interesting."

"Doctor, you're rambling again. Now back to the important question: Are you sure that the TARDIS's translators extends to the written word?" 

Huffing a bit the Doctor responds, "Yes, as I explained earlier..." only to be cut off by his companion dismissively waving off further commentary and start looking through the shelves of scrolls and books.

"Oh. Is that what you were talking about earlier? I stopped paying attention after the first insult to my species. Which by the way; not cool. You don't see me insulting your species and their obviously reckless behavior in letting you loose upon the universe." The Doctor's companion said trailing off as they became absorbed in the scroll in their hands. 

Deciding that if he was going to be ignored then his time was better spent elsewhere, the Doctor left his companion to wander the city. He found that it wasn't as fun without someone to explain things to though. So it was with some excitement that he discovered a contingent of cybermen. Now maybe he could pull his newest companion away from reading. Rushing back to the library he was confused when he was met with empty shelves and a missing companion. Stepping into the TARDIS, hoping to scan for them he was met with a disgruntled "It's about time. Let's get going. I have no interest in staying to watch the city burn." 

"Excuse me? How did...?"

"It's the Library of Alexandria Doctor. And with your seeming propensity for finding trouble I figured worst case scenario we'd land the day the city falls. And by the look of your face I was right! I have to ask. Is it instinctive for you or simply coincidental to be in the wrong place at the right time. Anyway if you're done with your heroics we should be off, I've got a ton of reading to do." 

Following his companion as they walked off deeper into the TARDIS, the doctor pondered this strange turn of events. This was the first time any of his companions hadn't joined in the adventures. He wasn't sure that he liked the idea of his companion having any agenda other than... well being a companion. And for that matter usually he was the one leading, when did that get flipped upside down? And where were they going anyway?

"The library. Did you not hear me when I said I had reading to do? And yes you did ask that out loud."

"What do you mean the library? The TARDIS doesn't HAVE a library. There are a few books here and there in the various rooms of course, maybe even a box of them in the closet but not an act..tual....libra..ry." Trailing off the doctor looked about him in amazement. There really was a library. "Where did this come from? How did a human with...mmmphgh."

Placing a hand over the Doctor's mouth his companion said "Let's stop right there shall we. Wouldn't want you to insult my species... again I might add. As for where it all came from. I asked. Your ship here was very helpful. I'll admit it took a bit of convincing to get the scholars to drag everything in here, but a few well placed lies and access to a 'magic box' and well here we are. The TARDIS organizational skills are fantastic by the way. You really should make use of them more often."

Removing his companions hand from his mouth, he looked somberly around the room. "You are aware that Alexandria is a fixed point in time? This all needs to go back. We can't change anything."

"Loophole. History says it all burned, and it will, doesn't mean this has to burn with it. It'd be a crime really to let it. Can't we just save it? I mean really do you want to have to haul it all back out there by yourself, because I'm certainly not going to help. And I doubt you could get anyone else to help either. What with the city under attack and all."

Sighing with resignation, the Doctor knew when it was pointless to argue. Lost to a human of all things. "Fine, but I'M picking the next destination. And you are coming with me this time. I didn't invite you along just so you could steal a library and, and, and ditch me. I'll let you know when we get there."

Watching him turn around and walk out the door the Doctor's companion could hear him muttering about willful TARDISes and companions turning into thieves. Laughing to themselves they asked "Well my new friend? Where should I start?"

The TARDIS's only reply was a book falling from the shelves.


End file.
